gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Blista Compact
).]] The Blista Compact is a two-door hatchback available in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars features a car similar to the Blista Compact, named the Blista. In GTA IV, the Blista Compact is manufactured by Dinka. The Blista Compact is a separate car to the Blista minivan seen in Grand Theft Auto III, and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, although the hatchback implicitly takes its name from the minivan. Description The Blista Compact is found almost anywhere in Vice City or San Andreas, and is generally considered to be a satisfactory car, particularly useful for quick getaways and general evasive purposes. There is also a glitch on the Blista Compact, where you cannot shoot through the back window to kill the driver or passenger. Design Unlike many other vehicles, the Blista Compact's design has remained almost exactly the same in all its appearances, apart from different engine sounds and minor cosmetic differences. Like its design influence, the first generation Honda CR-X, the Blista Compact sports a hatchback design and a very small curb weight; in fact, the Blista Compact is easily the smallest and lightest passenger car in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas (the Uranus is lighter in GTA IV). The car has a two-tone paint job in GTA Vice City, with an always-black bottom half, but in later games was remodeled to feature a variety of colors in all-over and two-tone styles. In GTA IV, the Blista Compact may optionally feature a spoiler or sunroof; a variant is available with side skirts, twin exhaust and a windscreen banner. There are several burnt-out wreck versions of the Blista Compact. Performance Since its introduction in GTA Vice City, the Blista Compact has usually been an impressive small sports car, capable of outrunning more rare and more expensive performance cars. In GTA Vice City Stories, however, the Blista Compact is slightly slower, and suffers from moderate oversteer. Blista Compacts all use front-wheel drive, except in Vice City Stories. This could be due to the fact that it is based on a 1984 model in VCS, rather than a 1986+ model. In GTA IV, the Blista Compact is powered by a high-revving, twin cam 1.4L four-cylinder engine, giving it a top speed of 160 km/h (100 mph) on par with much higher-end vehicles and acceleration superior to its nearest competition, the Futo. Its suspension is excellent, preventing understeer. At high speeds it is more than capable of cornering, and at low speeds it is easy to maneuver through city traffic. Braking is acceptable, though ABS is not standard. Crash deformation is acceptable, though build quality is sub-par, often leaving the Blista Compact disabled after only a few impacts. In GTA IV, the Blista Compact is worth $1,500 at Stevie's garage, where Niko can bring the vehicle after completing all of his missions. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *Color *Hood *Vents *Exhausts *Nitro (all) *Roof *Spoilers *Side Skirts *Wheels *Car Stereo *Hydraulics Notable owners *Jimmy owned a Blista Compact in Clean Getaway in GTA IV. *Jeff owned a dark-blue Blista Compact in his second random character encounter. He gives it to Niko (with his dead wife's body laying on the rear seats) and tells him to dump it in the river. Trivia * A Blista Compact can be found in Rockstar North's Manhunt. Locations GTA San Andreas *Next to one of the radar towers at Easter Bay International Airport in San Fierro (only when wanted for export) *Usually seen in San Fierro and Las Venturas regions. GTA Vice City Stories *Parked by Sunshine Autos in Little Havana. *Found at the parking lot by the Hyman Memorial Stadium. *Parked at the Car Park, next to the Chunder Wheel, Vice Point. GTA IV *A white Blista Compact is always found in front of the Comrades Bar at the beginning of the mission Ivan The Not So Terrible. This is most likely Jimmy's car from the previous mission for Vlad. It can be moved to the player's parking space just across the street, and the mission can be completed with another car. *Spawn all around Broker, but mostly Hove Beach, East Hook and BOABO. *Spawn around Chinatown, Algonquin. *Spawn around Bohan Industrial and Chase Point, Bohan *Spawn around Acter, Acter Industrial Park and Tudor, Alderney. *Spawn in traffic in Multiplayer. }} de:Blista es:Blista Compact Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Small Cars